Servitude
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Seras was just a regular teenager until she found herself in the servitude of a king she never knew existed and living a life she didn't even know was being hidden from her. Just how many secrets was London hiding? What's a girl to do when you didn't belong in your own world and now you have to try and fit into another world where monsters roam free? AXS


**This is my first Hellsing fic, so I hope that all of you like it and enjoy. Yes, some of the characters will be a little ooc, but I'll try my best to keep everyone within a recognizable image.**

**Discalaimer: I only own this fic.**

Chapter 1: The First Night

A head of blonde hair swayed in the wind behind the girl who was running as fast as she could through the streets, heading towards the school building that was just up the hill in front of her. Her lungs burned and her legs ached from how far and how long she had been running. A pair of blue eyes widened when she looked back and saw that the guys who were chasing her were closing in. 'Just a little farther' she repeated in her head and willed her legs to pump harder.

Her name was Seras Victoria. She was 17 and attended St. Catherine High. Chasing her were 2 students from Joseph Academy, her rival school. Students from both had never gotten along very well and the academy made it a habit to pick on the regular high schoolers. Most of the other Catherine students kept their distance from the academy students, but Seras was different and could never run from a good chance to harass the academy. After all, they acted too stuck up for her taste and needed to be brought down a peg or two.

Though, today was different. She was only running because her home room teacher had threatened her with a week of detention if she was late again. And Seras already hated being at school, she didn't want to be here after it ended for detention.

"Why don't you get back here and fight bitch!" one of the boys yelled.

Seras laughed. "Sorry guys. I don't have time to play with you pussies today."

The school gates came into view and she had never been more happier than to see her favorite security guards standing at the front gates. Being an orphan, Seras never got along well with the other students. She stuck more to the security. Her dad had been a cop and she wanted to follow in his footsteps one day.

"Seras you better not be late." one of the guards yelled when he noticed her heading for the building.

She smiled and waved. "I'm trying not to be, but I got some baggage. Handle the blokes will ya!"

The security smiled and nodded as they let the girl run past them and then stepped in the way to stop the two boys chasing her. "Alright you two, you know the rules. No farther for the lot of ya."

Seras smirked as she could hear the cursing of the two boys trapped at the gate. She made her way into the building and wiped some of the sweat from her head, sighing. That was more taxing than she intended for it to be.

Looking at her watch, she saw that she still had a little time to get to her locker and grab her things, so she headed in that direction. Opening her locker, she took out her books and placed them in her bag and then smiled at the image of her parents she had hanging in there.

Seras hated school and everything about it, but if it wasn't for the fact that she needed it to become a cop, she would have dropped out a long time ago. It held no interest to her, the people were boring and a nuisance, and there wasn't much else in her life that she had any desire to want to do. Closing the door, she quickly fixed her hair as best she could and made her way through the halls and towards her first class.

Oh how she longed for the days when she could just go to once class a day, nap, and then eat some cookies. Times were simpler then. Moving from class to class was just annoying and put Seras in the mix of her fellow classmates more than she wanted to be. It wasn't like any of them wanted to be around her either from how they acted.

Ever since Seras started school, she was considered the 'weird girl' or the outcast. She wasn't as talkative as the other students, she didn't have any interest in the latest band or none of that, she didn't date the guys, didn't gossip with the girls, and she didn't care for what fashion was or wasn't in. Her fitted jeans and her T-shirts did her fine.

The bell rung just as she walked into her first class, which was English. She took her seat at the back of the class and next to the window. It was relaxing to imagine her freedom whenever the teacher started to bore her, which was often.

"Welcome. I trust that everyone completed their reading assignment and is ready for the test?" Ms. Londell, a thin, middle aged woman with honey blonde hair asked. She had brown eyes and a genuine smile that reached them. Amongst the seniors, she was considered the most attractive and the nicest of the teachers in the whole school. As boring as she could be, Seras actually liked her.

"How nice to see that you made it on time today." the teacher commented when she noticed Seras.

"Thank you ma'am." Seras smiled. Ms. Londell was also the only teacher who seemed to take notice to Seras. She was the only one who went through trouble to make sure to 'persuade' Seras to come to school.

The teacher proceeded to pass out the test and everyone got quiet. Seras glanced at her paper for all of a second before she just decided to answer all of the questions randomly and turn her paper over, signaling that she was done.

Sure, if she had to guess, she was probably the smartest kid in the whole damn school, but sometimes, it was better to keep attention, good or bad, off of her so she purposely only did just well enough to pass.

The day carried as normal and Seras was more than happy to finally get out of school When the bell rang, she was the first one out of the building and heading towards the bar she worked at. Yea, she was too young, but being the daughter of a famous cop gave her some leverage sometimes.

Her father had known the barkeeper for years and he knew and understood Seras situation, so he was more than willing to give her a hand and let her make a little extra money. She was great help and the customers loved her.

"Evening Mr. Smith." Seras greeted entering the bar. 'Sky Down' had been open for years and Mr. Smith had a bunch a regulars and hardly any trouble. They all respected him too much and on the rare occasions when a new comer did come in and was looking for trouble, Seras was right there to kick them out.

"How was school?" Mr. Smith smiled.

"Shitty like any other day." was serious playful reply. "I'll be on the floor in a second." she said and exited to the back room to get into her uniform.

The uniform for her was a white button up that showed off plenty of cleavage and a tight fitting black skirt that stop just below her bottom. It was kind of revealing, but Seras was proud of her body and had no problem showing it off. Besides, it got her more tips as long as everyone understood look and don't touch.

She made her way back out onto the floor and stopped for some small talk with the bartender. Being a Friday night, things would pick up pretty fast after the doors opened.

"So, any news on that kid?" Seras asked.

Scott was a relatively young tender, being only 25, and he was married and his wife was pregnant with their first son. He was so ecstatic he had come to work and showed everyone the ultrasound pictures. "She's due any day now." he smiled.

"That's awesome. Bet you're excited." she said and took one of the olives he was laying out for the drinks.

"You should know he answer to that...So, when are you going to settle down with a nice guy?"

Seras scoffed. "I'm 17. I'm not settling with anything."

"Oh yea. That's easy to forget with a body and an attitude like yours." he teased. Scott and serious were always making perverted jokes to one another, but they both knew that they were only jokes. If anything, he was like an older brother to her. Scott's wife also adored Seras and thought of her as her teenage daughter. Seras was sure that she was just a test run for when they really did have a daughter.

The time to open the club and come and, just like she thought, things were filling up pretty fast. There were a bunch of guys at the bar, but Scott was used to handle like a million people at once, so this was like nothing for him. The groups at the tables were all mostly throwing back beers tonight so there wasn't much for Seras to do, but keep up with refills.

For it to be so busy tonight, things were oddly boring. No one was trying to talk to her tonight or no new comers had come in. It more like a Monday night, just with more people.

"You look out of it." Scott commented when he saw Seras leaning against the side of bar. "Need anymore beers?"

Seras nodded. "Nah. Everyone is fine for now."

She scanned the room one last time and noticed a man sitting in one of the corner booths. Her brows arched. She hadn't heard the ringing of the bell saying anyone else had come in. How long had he been there? And she could tell that he was new.

"Did you see when he came in?" she asked Scott, motioning the the corner booth.

He looked and thought for a second. He hadn't seen him before or heard the bell either. "Maybe he came in right behind someone else and we didn't notice. Anyway, go talk to him so he's not waiting much longer." he said and started cleaning some glasses.

Seras agreed and made her way over to the last booth. She couldn't help but notice how odd this man looked. He was wearing a black suit with boots and a red long coat with a matching hat that was pulled down and hiding his face. He sat, leaned back and seemed to be completely at ease in the booth. In fact, his demeanor was more like he owned the place.

"Good evening. Could I interest you in a drink?" she started.

The edges of is mouth quirked in a smile. "Good evening indeed. I'll have a bloody mary. Extra bloody" was his reply.

Seras swallowed and nodded. "Coming right up sir." She made her way back over to the bar and gave his drink order. Getting away from that man felt great. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but something just felt off and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Scott handed her than drink once she was done and she put some extra napkins on her tray also.

Taking the drink back over to the new man, she set it on the table in front of hm. "Here you go sir. Is there anything else you need?"

The man leaned forward and picked up his drink. That's when she noticed the circular glasses he was wearing, which was odd considering the room was already so dark and it was night out. He took a sip of his drink and smiled.

"Not what I ordered, but this will do." he commented.

Seras stared. "But sir, you wanted a mary. Extra bloody."

He chuckled. "And this is not extra bloody service girl...You're dismissed."

Instead of saying anything, Seras just nodded and turned from the table. That drink couldn't have been no more bloody than if she had just put blood itself in the cup. What a weird guy.

The night dragged on and many table had come and gone. Not much had changed. Seras was still bored with how listless the crowd tonight seemed. Though, the weird guy in the corner was making his way into her mind often enough. He had just been sitting there all night, never taking his glasses off, and he hadn't ordered any other drinks.

"What's his deal?" Scott asked, wiping off the bar some. It was almost closing time.

"You tell me."

"Let him know that it's almost time to go so I'm doing last call."

Seras walked back over to the booth. "Excuse me sir...but we're doing last call...so..."

"I'll be leaving shortly. My guest is almost here."

"Oh were you waiting for someone?" That would explain why he was here all night. Though, he was one hell of a friend to wait this long. She would have left by now if someone she was waiting for was this late.

"Yes, and you should hurry and get home service girl...It's dangerous at night."

"I'm sure I can handle myself." Seras muttered and walked away form the table, heading back to the bar.

"So, what did he say?" Scott asked.

"Apparently he's meeting someone." she replied in a clipped tone. Who did this guy think he was?

As closing time got closer, the last of the customers came in and hurried and ordered their drinks. They were less than two minutes away from closing when the bell rung as one final customer entered the bar. It was a female with dark hair and bangs that hung in her face, wearing a small black dress. She walked in and looked around, taking note of the emptiness.

Seras watched her and then saw the smirk on the mans face in the corner grow. This must be who he was waiting for she thought and scoffed. Of course it would be a cheap hooker; at least that's what she looked like.

The woman made her way to the bar and took a seat directly in front of Scott. He got her drink order and got busy mixing all the ingredients together. "It's kind of late for you to be out don't you think?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

The woman smiled. "It's still quite early for me."

Seras went ahead and continued to clean all of the tables and flip the chairs. She wiped off the tables for the booths, avoiding the one the man was sitting at. Was he ever going to pay and leave?

"Am I in your way?" came his slick voice as she passed him.

Seras manged to smile and say the 'duh' that she was thinking. "No Sir, but we are closing up soon and will have to ask you to leave."

"Soon." was his reply.

Scott placed the drink in front of the woman and was about to walk away when she suddenly reached out and touched his arm. "What a lovely watch. May I take a closer look?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He was a little taken aback at first, but decided to let her see. She turned his arm over in her hand and smiled, licking her lips. "What a lovely..watch."

"Thanks...my wife got it for me." he replied, unsure.

Seras watched the whole thing taking place and couldn't understand. The guy in the corner said he was waiting for someone and hadn't taken his attention off of the female since she entered the bar. Yet, the woman was blatantly flirting with Scott and he seemed fine with it. What time of shit was this? Were they swingers or something?

Seras went about her cleaning and took a tray of dirty cups to the back room for dishes. She dumped them in the sink of already soapy water and went about rinsing the ones that had already been washed. She dried the dishes and was about to put them away when she heard a crash and Scott's scream coming from the other room.

It had to be the guy and that girl, she just knew it. They were probably team and had come to rob the place, Seras thought as she took off heading to the main room. The only time she stopped along the way was to grab the gun that Mr. Smith kept in his office.

When she got back out to the main room, Scott was laying across the counter and the woman was leaning over him. She looked like she was sucking on his neck, only, there was blood. Was she biting him!? And the other man was just sitting in the corner. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Seras yelled, aiming the gun at the woman. "Let em go or I'll blow your fucking head off!" she warned and aimed.

The woman looked over at her and smirked, taking her mouth off of the mans neck. Blood dripped down her jaw and spewed from the wound she had left. His body slipped from the counter and hit the floor with a thud, unmoving. Seras's blue eyes checked his form for any signs of movement to show that he was breathing.

"Scott...Scott...S-Scott..." she started in a shaky voice. There was no response.

Finally, the man in the corner stood and started to chuckle, clapping his hands. He grinned and reached into his coat, removing a large, black pistol. "I must say, it's quite amateur; your behavior." he said, addressing the woman. "I told you to go home." he said again, this time looking to Seras.

The woman smirked and turned to him. "You're just like me." she smiled. "So you should understand that sometimes you can't help being thirsty."

The man's grin grew, showing his own fangs this time. "You should also understand how the law works."

Seras stared at the two. What were they talking about? Thirsty? The law? She didn't know where this conversation was going, but that bitch had just, most likely, killed her co-worker, drank his blood, and the guy was talking like they were sharing coffee or something.

"And who are you to tell me about the laws?" the female questioned, arms folded.

"How rude of me." the guy said, removing his hat and smirking. His dark hair fell over a pair of red eyes. "I am the one who lives and rules dark." he stated.

The woman's eyes slit at him. "W-what do you mean?" she asked again, her voice a little shaky now.

"Why, The No-Life King, my dear." he finished

The female looked at him and backed up a few steps, moving towards the side of the room Seras was standing on, gun still aimed. She noticed and stepped back herself.

"Don't move any closer!" Seras said and coked her gun, ready to pull the trigger. She had heard and seen more than enough. Obviously these two were fucking crazy and she was not about to stand around and let them eat her next.

The woman looked over at her and then back to the man in red. She smirked.

"I know the laws just as well as you do." she said and lunged for Seras.

Her arms were reached out to grab her, but much to her amazement, Seras dodged and moved out of the way, re aiming her gun and taking a few shots, hitting her in the shoulder. The woman faltered and glared at the girl. "So the bitch can aim." she seethed and moved again.

It took Seras more effort to avoid her this time. She was moving with speed that Seras had never seen before. She took a few more shots, this time hitting her in her legs. "Come near me again and next time I'll aim for something more vital." Seras warned.

The female vampire growled. "I'll be damned if a human bitch bests me!"

She lunged one more time at the girl, only to be stopped, this time, by shots coming from her sides and two bullets lodging in her head. She dropped to the ground.

Seras stared in utter shock at the female who she was sure was dead, lying on the ground, She turned to where the shots had come from and saw the man putting his gun away. He smirked over at her.

"Excellent job slowing her down Server Girl, but you were taking too long for the kill."

"I-I...how could you...she...w-what?" Seras slid to her knees and looked at where the girl had once laid, only to see a pile of dust in it's place. Her eyes widened. She had never seen any shit like this in her whole life. What the fuck was going on?

"W-what are you?" she asked to the man. "Who are you?"

The man returned his hat to his head and smirked. "I answered who I was for the females who's ashes lay at your feet...as for what," his grin grew, "I am a monster."

"M-monster?"

The man turned towards the door and was about to leave. "Money's on the table." he said, placing his hand on the knob.

Seras panicked and stood up. "WAIT! You can't just leave me here to explain all of this to the police." No sane person was going to believe what she had seen here tonight and they would lock her up for sure, thinking she had gone mad and killed her coworker.

"My job is done here. The creature is exterminated."

"Job?"

"Why yes Server Girl...I don't do this for fun...I am the one they call when things go wrong."

"Leaving me here is just going to make things worse!" Seras argued. "I'll take the blame for this." She aimed her gun at him. "Sorry, but I can't let you just walk away Mr...King?"

The man smirked. "Would you like to come with me instead?"

"To your head quarters?"

"You could say that."

Seras thought for a second and weighed her options. Obviously, if she stayed here, there was no getting out of anything, but maybe if she went with him back to his base, then she could have his boss explain to the cops her situation and involvement. Also, she wouldn't admit it, but she was curious. Whatever happened here, was not normal and was on a whole new level, one that the police didn't even touch.

This man had to be a part of a special forces through the queen. Maybe civilians weren't supposed to know about him and his line of work. He had to be an assassin or something. Going with him was probably going to be the only way she was going to get answers tonight.

"Y-yes...I-I'll go." she said.

"Good...Just remember that the choice was yours."

**Well, that's the end of my first chapter. I hoped it wasn't too short and that you all like it. Also, Seras is just a teen in this for now, so that will explain if she seems immature once in a while. And not many events from this will line up with the manga or show. This is my won take on the world so remember that if things seem out of place.**

Anyway, RnR!


End file.
